


Can I?

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Jiyong can't sleep, M/M, gullible taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong prefers sleeping with someone else, it's much more comforting.Or, more, he prefers sleeping with *Youngbae*





	Can I?

“I don’t, um, can I…?” Jiyong asks, stuttering through it, voice soft and Youngbae almost doesn’t hear him, because he’s half-asleep.

“Mm, yeah, come in.” he murmurs, rolling onto his back, shifting to the side a little, making room for Jiyong’s not-quite-voiced request.

Jiyong moves slowly closer, then slips in beside him, staying away from him for a moment before giving in and pressing up against Youngbae’s side. “Thank you.” He says softly, as another peel of thunder echoes through the air, the lightning following after it and lighting up the room. Youngbae makes a little sound, getting comfortable with Jiyong holding onto him, and falls back to sleep.

~

The door to Youngbae’s room creaks open, and he’s not quite asleep this time, but the storm had passed already, so he’s a little surprised. “Ji?” he asks, voice a little rough.

There’s a soft sound from the door, a little shuffling, then Jiyong’s moving in more and the door is closing. “Can I come in?” Jiyong asks, soft, and as though he isn’t already inside.

“Of course.” Youngbae says rolling onto his side, eyes falling closed again. They’d been working hard recently, maybe Jiyong just needed the company to fall asleep…

Jiyong takes his time walking closer, slipping under the covers carefully and hesitating briefly before wrapping his arms around Youngbae. “Goodnight.” Jiyong says, and Youngbae can feel him relax. Once he falls asleep, Youngbae does as well.

~

“How did you get in here?” Youngbae asks, sitting up, confusion written over his tired face.

“Hello to you, too.” Jiyong mumbles, cheeks a little pink but voice strong. There’s a hint of tired behind it, though.

Youngbae blinks, slow, and tilts his head to the side. “You just got in, yeah? How was the airport?” He asks, instead of responding to that.

Jiyong takes a step closer, frowning a little. “Yeah, packed, but not as bad as Incheon.” He says, before taking in a breath and letting it out slowly, hand coming up to rub over his eyes. “I wish I’d come earlier.” He mumbles, and Youngbae makes a soft sound, holding a hand out.

“Seunghyun took Daesung and I out to some furniture store today, and Seungri abandoned us.” He says, taking Jiyong’s hand when he offers it. “Pretty normal, pretty boring.” He says, tugging Jiyong closer.

“Yeah, but at least it would have been with you guys and not a morning in meetings _alone._ ” Jiyong says, annoyed, nose wrinkled.

“Well, that’s what a solo does; you remember mine.” He says, gentle. “But my original question still stands: how did you get in here?” He asks, but he’s smiling just a little this time.

Jiyong pulls in a breath, lets it out on a sigh. “Kyungle gave me your key card.” He says with a shrug, standing there staring down at their hands.

Youngbae hums, isn’t sure why Kyungle would do that, but doesn’t question it right now. “Alright, come here.” He says, because it’s what Jiyong wants, obviously. “Let’s get some sleep, we have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Jiyong bites his lip, only looks up very briefly and that’s only to nod. “Yeah, you’re right.” He says, and then he climbs into bed, curling close just like when they were trainees, or when they were just debuted.

~

“It’s cold.”

Youngbae blinks, swaying just a little, unsteady on his feet but trying not to show it because he needs to focus on Jiyong. He’s not sure why he needs to focus on Jiyong, just knows he has to. “Is it?” he asks, belated, and Jiyong smiles, a little grin on his lips like he’s noticed something.

“Mm, yes, can I stay?” He asks, and Youngbae nods even though his mind is asking him when Jiyong got into his apartment. He doesn’t remember Jiyong being at the wrap party for his solo promotions, thought he’d been somewhere else… hadn’t Jiyong been-

“Yeah, where were you?” Youngbae asks, face contorting into a bemused frown. “You didn’t come tonight?” That wasn’t supposed to be a question, but he’s a little drunk, had a good time…

Jiyong chuckles as he comes closer. “My photoshoot ran late, and it was getting rowdy, wouldn’t have been good for me to show.” He says, and that makes sense so Youngbae doesn’t think more on it.

“Came to congratulate me, then?” He asks, grinning, stupid, Jiyong had already congratulated him, had been the most supportive out of anyone for this comeback.

Jiyong laughs, “Yeah, I guess so, that, and, as I said previously; it’s cold.”

Youngbae nods, smiling again. “I think it’s time for bed.” He says, turning for the bedroom, because that’s clearly why Jiyong’s here. “Come on.” He adds when Jiyong doesn’t seem to be following.

There’s a grin on Jiyong’s face still, Youngbae catches it as he turns to make sure Jiyong is coming, but he isn’t sure what it’s for.

~

“It’s a storm, Jiyong doesn’t like them.” Youngbae says, more to himself than to Daesung and Seungri, but both roll their eyes.

“So you’re going to drop everything and go home to bed?” Daesung asks, and Youngbae’s eyes flick up to look at them, noting the casual way both of them are sitting there.

He pulls in a deep breath and lets it out with a shake of his head. “No, I’m going to go and check on him, that’s all.”

“You could call him, he’s on Instagram, so he’s on his phone.” Seungri says, arms crossed over his chest.

Youngbae frowns, considering that, would rather just go check on him, because it’s getting late and the storm’s honestly probably _why_ Jiyong’s on his phone. “I will call him, but I’m still leaving.” He says, looking back at the papers before him, shuffling them a little so they’re in some type of order and then setting them aside. “I’ll be back in tomorrow, you guys don’t need me.”

Seungri rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair a bit, and Daesung shakes his head. “No, and neither does he; he sleeps just fine without you when you’re too busy to be bothered.”

Youngbae shakes his head, standing up and taking his things. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says, a little stern, and they both subside, but he can hear them muttering to each other as he leaves and he’s not sure why it bothers him.

“Let me up?” Youngbae asks over the intercom at Jiyong’s apartment building a short time later, and there’s a buzz and the door clicks open just as a loud clap of thunder rolls through. He pulls in a breath and heads inside, making his way up to Jiyong’s floor and finds the door already unlocked for him. “Hey.” He says, a little softly, toeing off his shoes and moving further inside.

“Thought you were gonna be at the studio all night?” Jiyong says, standing in the hallway looking small in his large shirt and shorts; remnants from their debut so many years previously.

“I was, but it’s a storm, you know? Who knows if the power will cut out or something, and I saw you were still awake so…” He trails off, feels weird now that he’s here, not sure why he’d decided he needed to be here. Probably, he thinks to himself as he continues to move closer to Jiyong, because Daesung was right and Jiyong _didn’t_ need him. He knew Jiyong didn’t need him to sleep, knew that thunderstorms didn’t really upset him.

He’d known Jiyong for too long not to have caught him out on it, not that he’d ever have said anything, and not that Jiyong had used the thunderstorm excuse recently when asking to share a bed… But it _had_ been just a little while since Jiyong had asked, though they’d all been really busy so Youngbae hadn’t thought about it until now. But he’d thought of it today, with Jiyong still awake despite there being no reason outside of the thunderstorm to explain it what with it being almost 2am. So he’d felt compelled to come over before Jiyong could ask, that’s just _friendly…_

Jiyong is watching him, like he’s trying to come to some type of decision, before he nods. “It’s late, we should go to sleep.” He says, and Youngbae nods, following him easily, shirt coming off, jeans following, and then he’s lying beside Jiyong on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The next _loud_ clap of thunder startles Jiyong, clearly, but Jiyong doesn’t turn to press against him, so Youngbae does it. He falls asleep curled close against Jiyong’s side and wonders who it is who really needed that comfort, and why.

~

The party was massive and the music loud. They’d been there for _hours_ seemed, and they were all completely smashed. Daesung was screaming, loud and happy, and Seunghyun was out on the dancefloor. It was insane, but it was getting late and Jiyong is drunk enough to admit defeat.

“Take me home?” He asks, leaning in against Youngbae’s side, mouth almost pressed to Youngbae’s ear. Youngbae shivers at the feeling of Jiyong’s breath against his ear, arm coming around Jiyong to hold him close without a thought. “I want to go to bed.” He adds, and Youngbae’s nodding.

“Yeah, yeah it’s time to go home.” Youngbae says, loud, trying to be heard over the din. He’s completely out of it, but Jiyong’s right, they should go home, they should go to bed.

They tumble into Youngbae’s apartment, laughing and tangled together. Both are trying to hold the other up and it’s not working out very well for either of them. They manage to stumble to the bedroom, pants an obstacle in getting onto the bed, shirts a mess on the floor after both work at getting them off each other, and then they’re tangled close, talking about _something_.

Jiyong sighs, leaning in to say something but their faces are already so close… and their lips meet and neither pulls away, just stays there, close and warm and kissing softly. It gets hotter, more uncontrolled, because it’s like they’ve both been waiting and they’ve both just stumbled into this and it’s like a dam breaking, passion pouring out and it’s impossible to stop…

But they’re wasted, smashed, completely sloshed, and they fall asleep with Youngbae on top, arms trapped in between them and at odd angles.

~

“Normally you ask them out on a date, or something, listen I’m not really the person to ask.” Seunghyun says over the phone, and it’s the second time today that he’s said it, and he wonders why both Jiyong and Youngbae thought of _him_ this morning while having this crisis. “Honestly, you should just tell him, do what you normally do; go over and pretend you can’t sleep.” The offended sound Jiyong makes on the other end of the line is worth it.

~

“It’s cold.” Jiyong says, pitiful sounding, and Youngbae just blinks at him from his bed.

He’d managed to carry on with the day after waking up and remembering parts of the night before, had managed to make it a week without going crazy trying to get to the bottom of everything. Part of that was because it was so easy; he liked Jiyong. He truly _liked_ him, and clearly Jiyong must like _him_ as well, but…

“It’s 80 degrees out.” He says, a little dumb, but it’s true, he’d kicked all of his blankets off an hour ago while tossing and turning and trying to convince himself (again) not to check in on Jiyong.

Jiyong makes a little face. “Then it’s a storm, and I don’t like thunder.” He says, shrugging a little and stepping closer. “Or I’ve been lonely all day, no one around, so I can’t sleep.” He says before Youngbae can say anything. “ _Or,_ ” He adds, a little forcefully because Youngbae had been about to scoff despite understanding where this is going. “Or I’m too stressed to sleep…”

Youngbae bites his lip, watching him. “You should come to bed, then.” He says after a moment. “Get some rest, some _proper_ rest.” He says, and Jiyong grins a little, moving up to the edge of the bed.

“Alright.” He says, and he doesn’t wait for Youngbae to move over, just peals out of his pants, leaving on his too-big shirt, and settles mostly on top of Youngbae.

“comfortable?” Youngbae asks, lips tilting up at the corners, amused.

Jiyong wiggles a bit, and then shifts so he can look down at Youngbae. “Yeah, but I think…” He says, trailing off, eyes on Youngbae’s lips-

And then they’re kissing, slow and gentle and a little hesitant, but it’s a start. A very good start.


End file.
